This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to measure blood levels of the drug nab-paclitaxel and to determine if a patient&#39;s age is associated with a change in the amount of nab-paclitaxel in the patient&#39;s body or the side effects. The nab-paclitaxel will be given on a weekly schedule for 3 out of 4 weeks.